Goodbye
by RaiLei
Summary: Summer's begun and Harry goes somewhere he's never been before his parents grave. FInally having the courage to look at their grave, only realising that he isn't the only person at the grave, someone else in there, but who? Post GOF. R&R!


Goodbye…

**__**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all of the Harry Potter books, they all belong to the talented J.K. Rowling, and I definitely don't own the Spice Girl's song 'Goodbye.' And, by the way, this is for one of my friends; Sara, who convinced me to try another type of Harry Potter story. Enjoy everyone!! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been two weeks since another year had ended at Hogwarts. Two weeks since Voldemort had come back to full power, two weeks since the final 'bang' of the Third Task, of the Triwizard Tournament. The school was now empty, except for the few teachers that would come in and out for a few different things. No student's roamed the hallways, considering that it was the summer break. Every witch and wizard that had believed Dumbledore that Voldemort had come back to full power were starting to get worried. Worried because they knew that Voldemort could strike at any time, ready to kill. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It takes a little charm

There will come a day

When you will be able,

Able to say

Never mind the pain

And all the aggravation 

You know there's a better way

For you and me, to be

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a rainy day in the entire hidden world. About two hours away from the centre of the town, which contained Hogwarts, was a graveyard. Not many people ever came to this graveyard, for two different reasons. One, it was too far away from the centre of the town. Secondly, it was where all of Voldemort's victim's would lay forever. The gates creaked open, as a man pushed them back, and entered the deserted graveyard. The wind howled around him; making him draw his cloak closer to him. He quickly closed the gates of the graveyard, and continued on battling the wind. He was looking for one specific gravestone, when he found it; he stopped, sighed and looked down at the gravestone, at his feet. 

The words on the grave below him, made it seem like a knife was being stabbed a thousand times into his heart. They had gone through so much grief and pain before they had died. And now, Voldemort was back at full power, after their son. Whom, they had died for trying to protect him from the Dark Lord. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Look for the Rainbow

In every storm

Fly like an angel

That heaven sent to me

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh James, Lily, why? Why did it have to be you, to leave this world?" Sirius started off, looking down at the gravestone where his two friends would lay buried forever. "Harry's been living in hell ever since he was one year-old. He had to go and live with Lily's sister; Petunia and her family. They locked him up in a cupboard, for gods' sake! And, his fourth year has been a living hell for him. The Triwizard Tournament was going on this year, a Death Eater was there, and he put Harry's name into the cup. He managed to get past the first two takes easily, but the third task, him and another student from Hogwarts tied and touched the cup at the same time, which took them to Voldemort. He killed the other student; Cedric Diggory; and did battle with Harry. Harry just managed to get out of there before Voldemort killed him. Ever since then, I think he was staying at Molly and Arthur Weasley's house for the summer with their kids. But, Harry's really shook up about the third task, he won't let anyone into his little world and no one can get close to him anymore. Not me, not his friends, no one." He finished off. He looked down at the gravestone and tried to blink back his tears.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goodbye… my friends

I know you're gone,

But I can still feel you're here

It's not the end

Gotta keep it strong, before the pain turns into fear

So glad we made it

Time will never change it

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He tried to hold back his tears, but it didn't work for him, his tears won the battle against his will. His tears started flowing down his cheeks as he looked down at the grave. He collapsed to the ground, looking at the grave, in a wishful way. Knowing that they were dead and that there would be nothing they would be able to do, this time. If Voldemort did come after Harry, they wouldn't be there to try and die protect him. There was no possible way to bring them back from the dead, as Dumbledore had said when he had met with Harry and Dumbledore at the end of the third task last year.

In Loving Peace

        Potter, James                                                Potter, Lily

5/21/68 – 10/31/86                                8/12/68 – 10/31/86

Remember them, and never let their memories die          

"This is all my fault!! If I hadn't told you to change secret keepers to Peter you would still be alive today. Harry would have a loving family, Peter wouldn't be a traitor but he would still be trying to sell you out to Lord Voldmort. I wouldn't have spent thirteen years in Azkaban, because I killed you, as all the ministry thinks. Which I don't deny it; I've as good as killed you. I was the one who told you to change secret keepers. And now, I'm on the run from the ministry, who want to let the Dementor's give me the Dementors Kiss." He said, in between tears

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just a little girl

Big imagination

Never letting anyone, take it away

Went into the world 

Into the world

What a revelation

She found there's a better way

For you and me, to be

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius felt he was on the misty grounds for hours, crying over the loss of his best friend and his other friend; who lie, buried in the ground for all eternity. He was only brought out of is thoughts and misery when a sound was heard from behind him. It was the sound of the gates creaking open. He looked up, through the mist, stopping at the person at the gates. The person had managed to slip by a narrow space in the gate. The person had their back to Sirius, it looked like they were trying to close the gates up, but it wasn't working for them. He shook his head and looked back down at the grave.

After moments of silence in the graveyard, the creaking of the gates was heard once again. Sirius looked up from the grave, and looked at the person. He couldn't see who the person was, because the mist was hugging closely to him. But, whoever it was, they were coming over to where Sirius sat, alone in the mist. 'Who is that? I don't think that they see me.' He thought to himself, as he pondered who would be the most likely person to come to a graveyard with all of Voldemort's victim's buried here.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Look at the Rainbow

In every storm

Find out for certain

Love's gonna be there for you

You'll always be someone's baby

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the person drew nearer, Sirius figured that he would never to be able to *guess* who would be coming to this graveyard, there was a lot of graves in the yard. He strained to see how this person was, the closer he looked, and the closer the person got, the more detail he could see of this person. He had a broom on his back, which looked so familiar to him. As the mist began to unravel from him, he could see the detail of the person. He had messy, jet black hair, glasses, and emera—those emerald green eyes. 

'Harry?' he thought to himself. After thinking for about two seconds, he decided to call out to this person. "Harry? Is that you?" Sirius called into the mist. No answer replied; the air hung around them silently. All of the sudden, when Sirius was going to give up, another voice replied to him. "Sirius? Where are you? I can't see you through all this mist!" Harry called back. Sirius looked around, clueless, the stood up. Harry saw him, waved and started to run over to him. He almost tripped a few times over the graves that stood out a little bit from the earth's surface.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goodbye… my friends

I know you're gone

But I can still feel you're here

It's not the end

Gotta keep it strong, before the pain turns into fear

So glad we made it

Time will never change it

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry finally managed to get over the graveyard, trying hard not to trip over all the other stones, and over to where Sirius stood. He looked up at Sirius, muttered a 'hi' and hugged him. "Hi?" Sirius replied, confused on how Harry had managed to find out where his parents grave was, and why he wasn't with the Weasley's. Harry looked around with an anxious look, when he didn't find what he was looking for he looked back up at Sirius. 

"Where are the buried? I think that I'm ready to finally see their grave." Harry said, looking Sirius straight in the eyes. Sirius blinked and looked at him. "If your sure…" He started off, walking a little bit into the mist, Harry right behind him. "How did you get away from the Weasley's? How did you find this place? Tell me, you didn't run away!" Sirius said, and started semi-laughing. Only stopping, when he realized that Harry wasn't laughing with him.

"Right. This is not a laughing matter." He quickly covered up, that got Harry to laugh, a bit. "A ha! So, he does laugh!" He said, pointing a finger at him. Harry grabbed his finger and rolled his eyes. "I told them I was going flying for a while, Dumbledore told me where they were buried. I asked the day that we were leaving Hogwarts for the summer. And, no, I did not run away!" Harry said, as they stopped at a grave. Harry looked down at the grave, with a look of awe on his face

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Times when we would play about

The way we used to scream and shout

I never dreamed, you'd go your own sweet way

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry smiled down at the grave. He sighed as he looked over the grave, very carefully, not leaving out any details. He collapsed down on the ground, hesitantly; he held out a finger and traced the letters on his parents' grave. The smile on his face disappeared when he came to the last line of the gravestone. 'Remember them, and never let their memories die' Sounds like an easy task… as long as you have a memory of them. Sirius leaned over Harry's shoulder and looked at him. "What's wrong?" Harry pointed to the line of the grave, in response. He then looked up at Sirius, who had a look of confusion on his face. 

"I was one years-old when they died. I have barely any memories of them, and the memories I have… are not good ones. Ever since my third year, I have been able to hear their last moments alive, every night before I go to bed, the photo book of them that Hagrid gave me; in my first year, their faces of the third task, and I can hazily see my mum, moments before Voldemort murdered her!" Harry yelled, finally letting his tears fall freely down his cheeks. 

Sirius was silent. For the first time, in ages, he had no idea what to say or do to make Harry feel any better. He sighed and scratched his head. "Do you want to be left alone for a few minutes? I can go and find a bench somewhere to wait for you." Sirius cautiously said, not knowing how Harry would react to this. Harry nodded and muttered a 'thanks.' Sirius got up, and slowly walked away and over to the bench, a little ways away. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Look for the Rainbow

In every storm

Find out for certain

Loves gonna be there for you

You'll always be someone's baby

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry looked down at the grave, he traced over the words on the grave, over and over again. "Mum. Dad. I wish that you were here. I miss you so much." Harry said, in between tears, looking down at the grave. A single tear slid down his cheek, and landed with a small, not heard 'shatter' on the stone. 

The wind began to howl louder and whip around the yard more violently then before. Causing both Harry and Sirius to draw there cloaks closer to them. As if, God had heard his wish from above, out of the surrounding mist two winged figures appeared behind Harry. One looked like a man, and the other looked like a woman. Both of them looked down at Harry, who was staring at the grave, muttering things incoherently. They sighed and walked over to where Harry sat. The two of them looked at each other, speechless. 

They turned their attention back to Harry, with a look of sympathy on their faces. These people were none other then James and Lily Potter. They looked down at their son, who was right by their grave, for the first time in his life. "Why can't they be here, right now? This is when I need them the most! Sirius is on the run, Voldemort's after me, I killed Cedric. Why can't I be with them in heaven; with them and have none of this misery to deal with?" Harry yelled, putting his hands into fists on the ground, with some grass in his hand. James and Lily put a hand on his shoulder, just to make sure it was really him, and it was. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Goodbye… my friends

I know you're gone

But I can still feel you're here

It's not the end

Gotta keep it strong, before the rain turns into fear

So glad we made it

Time will never change it

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They took their hands off of Harry's shoulder and looked at each other. They knew that Harry had never had any memories of them, except the ones that he had gotten over the years, which weren't all good. Most of them were of their last moments alive, before Voldemort had murdered them. James and Lily seemed to agree with one thing. They were going to give Harry a better memory of them… other then their last moments alive. The two of them stood behind Harry, and the two of them linked hands. From heaven, they had managed to keep some of their magic; they just hoped that it would work on Harry to make his life a little better. 

They muttered something under their breath, all over the graveyard, a flash of a bright white light was seen, as they finished saying a spell. After the light faded, everything went back to the way it was before. A little white orb of light floated in front of them, containing some memories of them, with Harry in there. Lily lifted her hand up from her side and pointed it at Harry. The ball seemed to know what she wanted, as it floated down and into Harry's mind. James and Lily looked at each other, and smiled. They had done the one thing that their son had ever wanted, a memory of them. 

Harry's eyes opened wide, he had a memory of his parents… and it wasn't of them dying. He stopped crying and looked around, seeing no one around him, except fog, he thought of only one thing to do. Call someone. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear

So glad we made it

Time will never change it 

Never, ever change it

You know it's time to say Goodbye

And don't forget your candlelight

You know it's time to say goodbye

Don't forget your candlelight

And, I'll try to help your way

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"SIRIUS!!" He shouted into the graveyard. Sirius looked around, looking for Harry. He had moved from the bench, and was now looking at the graves of other Voldemort victims. He took off at a run, trying not to trip over the graves. The farther that he ran, the mist seemed to be thinning out. By the time that he was in the same portion of graves, where Harry's parents were buried, he had realized that the mist was all starting to thin out. In less then two minutes, most of the mist's gone? Is that possible? He shrugged it off, and talked the right o the way to where Harry was. 

When he got over there, he gasped. Two winged figures were behind Harry, they were fading, but he still saw their faces. "James? Lily?" He said, no higher then a whisper. The two figures nodded and with a flash they had disappeared. Harry looked at Sirius. "What did you say?" Sirius snapped out of it, and looked at him. He shook his head, "never mind." Harry nodded. 

"Guess what? I had a feeling that my parents were here, watching over me. And, now I have some memories of them, other then them dying. Now, can remember them." Harry said, happier then he was, when he had arrived here. Sirius nodded. "Shall we leave now?" He asked. Harry nodded, and the two of them turned and started to leave the graveyard, and towards the creaky gate, leaving the yard. Sirius looked back to where James and Lily were before they disappeared. "I won't forget you. And, Harry's in good hands." He said, as he made his way out of the creaky gates; where Harry was waiting for him.

Fire Spirt


End file.
